Why Can't He Be Mine: Chapter 1
by bebepeanut2
Summary: My fan fiction of me and Harry Styles hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Leanne POV

I stretched out my arms, and looked over at the clock it was 6:28, I never woke up that early? Then I realized that my phone was ringing I looked over at the caller ID, it was Sofia, my best friend. She was so perfect her hair was wavy, long and brown, that complimented her brown eyes and pale skin but there was one thing that made me so jealous, she was dating Harry Styles, I mean the Harry Styles the guy I've had a crush on since 9th grade, but he only see's me as a friend. I remember the day he asked her out I cried for hours and I actually thought he liked me but he was into Sofia but I couldn't blame him, she was perfect everything a man could ask for. I answered the phone, "hello" "sorry did I wake you up?" "Yea but its okay so what's up?" "Ok well so last night I hooked up with another guy… it was an accident I didn't mean to I was drunk! Please don't tell Harry I still love him!" that woke me up, she cheated on Harry? Why! He was perfect who could cheat on him, who is better than him? "I don't know Sofia, Harry is my friend, either you have to or I will, sorry." On that I hung up, I got up and made myself a cup of tea, sipping the hot beverage gave me that little kick in the ass I needed to wake up. My phone rang again, but this time it was Harry, I got butterflies in my stomach I don't know why but just hearing him talk made my heart skip a beat. "Hey, what's up" I grinned "Nothing really, has Sofia talked to you lately, last night we got in a fight and she ran out before I could say sorry" "Um… yes she's out on a walk" ugh I hated lying to him "oh okay just tell her I called" "Will do, by" I hung up, why couldn't he be mine.

Harry POV

Leanne hung up, why couldn't she be mine? I always had a huge crush on Leanne in 10th grade I was finally going to ask her out I was so excited but then I walked in on her with another guy she didn't see me, but I saw her, they were kissing and it broke my heart, I still love her but we are stuck as friends, after that I started to like Sofia her best friend she wasn't as perfect as Leanne though but she was still a great girl. Just the way Leanne's freckles pop out on her nose and how her eyes change from green to blue depending on the season and her smile could lighten up the sky on any day, but what really makes her special is her one in a kind personality, she is so nice and sweet, I just wish she knew how I felt. But I had different problems now, Sofia and I are in a fight just because I happened to look at another girl, I just think she overreacted. I didn't understand girls… my thoughts were disturbed when Louis tapped me on the shoulder "Hey mate" he pulled me in for a hug. Louis was my best mate and also the only one who really knew how I felt about Leanne.

Sofia POV

I looked at my phone I couldn't tell Harry it would break his heart, I pressed send, it was ringing I had to tell him. Leanne was right, keeping it from him would be worse; he would forgive me, wouldn't he? "Hey, Sofia I'm so happy you called I'm really sorry about last night" "um… err, Harry about last night… I hooked up with another guy" "WHAT you cheated on me, are you serious?" "Harry it was a mistake I was drunk and" he cut me off "No dating you was a mistake, it's over!" he hung up. I couldn't believe it, he broke up with me, I signaled for a cab the car stopped and I got inside, "Where too?" I told him the address of Leanne's house I needed to talk to her. The cab pulled up to her flat, I walked up the stairs to her room, "Leanne!" "In here!" she replied coming from her room I walked in, "Harry broke up with me", "What!?" I looked into her eyes, I saw sympathy but there was something else I couldn't understand but it looked kind of like happiness?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leanne POV

Days had passed since Sofia and Harry broke up, and I was angry at myself I can't love Harry he was Sofia's boyfriend that would be breaking so many girl codes, but I had liked him first…. no, that's not fair I never told Sofia. I rolled over and grabbed my phone, I hit 2 on speed dial he answered after 1 ring, "Hey, Leanne" his voice made my stomach flip, "Hey Harry, um I was wondering maybe we could go grab some coffee?" I waited for an answer, I needed to see him, "Yea that would be great how about 1 o'clock?" "Yea, perfect" he hung up, yes! I would get to see those green eyes and luscious curls; I had to find the perfect outfit. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, now my hair hmm, I grabbed my mousse from the cabinet and decided to keep my hair curly, I let it air dry while I picked an outfit, a black ban doo with a laced white shirt, with my top shop jean jacket and a pair of 00 shorts to make my butt look big. I put it on and looked in the mirror I looked good but not like I was trying too hard, now my makeup I looked at the clock, 12:15, I still had time. I put on a little eye liner to make my eyes stand out and some mascara. I went back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, even though I had already brushed them that morning, I took one last quick look in the mirror. Did I gain weight? No you're just paranoid, I ran out to the car and hopped in, I couldn't wait to see him.

Harry POV

I couldn't wait to see her, hear her voice, see her curls, her eyes, her nose, her freckles everything about her was perfect, I hoped one day we could be more than friends. I looked at the clock "Oh shit!" it was 12:50 I was going to be late, I couldn't. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could to Starbucks, when I got there she was just pulling in she looked amazing her eyes…..

Leanne POV

His hair, right when I saw the curls I knew it was him, my heart started beating faster. "Hey, you look great" I smiled he thought I looked good, or was that just something you said to people, I got nervous, Harry noticed, "Oh sorry, just zoned out, thanks so do you" we walked inside and Harry ordered for me, how sweet. We talked; he said he was okay about Sofia dating Louis because he knew Louis always had a crush on Sofia. I thought they made a great couple because they were both so sassy. I looked over at Harry and I was speechless his lips were so perfect I never really noticed that before, they were the perfect shade of pink; it took every muscle in my body not to jump on him and kiss him.

Harry POV

She was staring at my lips, I didn't know why so I looked at hers that's when I realized how perfect they looked, they looked as if they would melt anything that they touched I leaned forward I tried to stop but I couldn't I wanted her to be mine.

Leanne POV

Harry was leaning in, was he about to kiss me? Oh my gosh I leaned in too I didn't know what was about to happen, our lips touched and I immediately got butterflies, I opened my mouth and his tongue begged for entrance I finally let it in, his mouth tasted good if that wasn't weird, when I stopped I just looked at him I was silent I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my car, I couldn't believe I was doing this I never did anything like this before, we got in and we started making out, well more than making out because his shirt was off, oh his abs were so sexy, he started nibbling on my neck and I moaned, music to his ears, he slowly took of my shirt and was kissing my cleavage, when I decided I didn't want to take it this far I pulled away "Harry we shouldn't do this now" "Your right, sorry" I put my shirt back on and we drove back to my place. "Harry what happened at Starbucks?"

Harry POV

I looked at her I didn't know how to answer that question, I couldn't lie to her I took a deep breath, "Leanne, I love you".


End file.
